1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical lens, a light emitting module having the optical lens, and a light unit having the optical lens and the light emitting module.
2. Background
Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes, are a type of semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into light. Light emitting diodes are gaining attention as next generation light sources and as substitutes for existing lamps, such as, e.g., fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. As light emitting diodes generate light using semiconductor devices, light emitting diodes consume very low electricity compared to incandescent lamps, which heat tungsten to generate light, or fluorescent lamps, which collide ultraviolet rays generated through high voltage discharge with a fluorescent material to generate light.
As light emitting diodes generate light using potential gaps of the semiconductor devices, light emitting diodes have long lives, rapid response characteristics, and eco-friendly characteristics compared to existing light sources. Thus, many studies that substitute existing light sources with light emitting diodes are being carried out, and use of light emitting diodes as light sources of various lighting devices for indoors and outdoors, such as, e.g., lamps, display devices, electronic display boards, and street lamps, is increasing.